summer camp
by xXxHearts-DesirexXx
Summary: the gang are on their way to summer camp. They are in completely separate groups but that doesn’t stop Mrs Darbus putting together the most unlikely pairs. in their eyes anyway rated T just in case


**Summer Camp**

**Chapter One**

**Summary:-**_** the gang are on their way to summer camp. They are in completely separate groups but that doesn't stop Mrs Darbus putting together the most unlikely pairs (in their eyes anyway)**_

**Disclaimer:- **_**I do not own high school musical, any of the characters or any of the songs I may put into my series.**_

East high had set up a necessary summer camp during the sophomore's summer! At the time Troy Bolton and his basket ball posse didn't' get on at all with the scholastic team or the drama club. And the scholastic team didn't get along with the drama club or the basket ball team. However the drama clubs president [Sharpay Evans was constantly trying to get 'in' with the populars. This will all change over one short summer….

"Hurry up Chad the bus is leaving in 10 minutes" Troy Bolton shouted up to his best friend they were on their way to school.

"Yeah, yeah im coming but you know how long it takes for my hair to dry!"

"Chad you know you're going to have to be quicker than that at camp right?" troy questioned him.

"Yeah I know"

_**At School**_

Chad Danforth walked through the school saying "one more day" while troy laughed at how immature he was being like a little kid on Christmas Eve!

_They walked into home and saw all their friends sitting in their usual seats._

"Watch it geek" Chad spat at Gabriella Montez as he barged past her!

"Yeah whatever jerk next time keep **your** eyes open" she spat back.

"QUIETEN DOWN MR DANFORTH AND MS MONTEZ" Mrs Darbus yelled over their argument. "Now" she said returning back to her normal voice"as you know the annual sophomores summer facilitation will be open to you during the first 3 weeks of the summer which as you know begins tomorrow!"

"Why cant she just say were going to camp tomorrow?!?!" troy whispered to Chad as he snickered.

Gabriella Montez who was sat in front of him started to giggle when she heard this but immediately turned it to a 'fake' cough when she saw Taylor looking at her suspiciously.

"And" Mrs Darbus raised her voice a little to make sure everyone was listening "I will be one of the supervisors…." She carried on and on…

the day seemed to go by slowly for everyone who was going on to the camp the next day.

_**the next day**_

_**-With Gabriella and Taylor-**_

"Tay aren't you excited?" Gabriella questioned her best friend as they walked to school their suitcases dragging behind them.

"Super excited" Taylor said doing an impression of the cheerleaders yesterday!

Gabriella giggled and did her own impression "can you imagine 3 weeks with Troy Bolton" little did Taylor know that was what Gabriella was excited about the most.

Taylor laughed but she heard the longing in her best friend's voice but she decided to let it go.

_**At School**_

"Okay everyone line up and I will put you with your partners for the whole trip." A chorus of "WHAT? "and "why cant you pick your own partners" rang through the great room.

A loud "shhhh" was heard over all the disagreement. "Now I don't want to hear any arguments the pairings are….." and she carried on the last 8 names were….

-Chad && Taylor

-Sharpay && Zeke

-Kelsi && Jason

-Troy && Gabriella

"WHAT?" Sharpay, Chad & Taylor said. Troy and Gabriella had been secretly crushing on each other for a while so they just stayed quiet, same with Jason and Kelsi. Zeke on the other hand had no problem with expressing his love for Sharpay and had a huge smile on his face when his and Sharpay's names were called together.

"I said NO arguments now load your luggage on to the bus and find a seat with your partner!" ordered mrs Darbus when nobody moved she shouted "IMIDIATELY!!"

they all started shuffling around and made their way to the bus.

_**2 hours later on the bus**_

_With Troy && Gabriella…_

It had been silent the whole time. They had kept sneaking glances at each other praying that the other one wouldn't catch them, until one of them spoke up…

"You know if were spending the next three weeks together we might as well start off by talking to each other…" he trailed off.

She giggled his voice had somehow given her more confidence and seeing that he was just as nervous as she was made her smile before she replied jokingly "or this is going to be a very quiet camping trip.

They laughed.

_With Chad && Taylor_

Chad let out a big sigh (it was the tenth one of this ride).

"Chad will you quit sighing I don't want to be with you either." Taylor moaned.

"Yeah, yeah" Chad shot back.

"You know if we don't try and get along were not gonna have much fun on this trip."

"True maybe we should _try _and get along…" he agreed.

_With Kelsi && Jason_

They just stayed silent…

Kelsi started blushing furiously when Jason 'accidentally' touched her hand (which made him quickly let go)

_With Sharpay && Zeke_

"Sharpay I know you really didn't want to go on this trip but please give me a chance to be… just friends…" Zeke asked Sharpay. He actually had hurt in his voice and she felt sorry for him (a feeling which was unfamiliar to her)

She replied "Sure we can be friends"

_**The end!!**_

_For now (lol)_

_**Okay so tell me what you think and if you want me to make more or just turn it into a one-shot or two-shot.**_

_**+++Peace out+++**_

_**x.zanessaluver.x**_

_**a.k.a**_

_**CHAN3L**_


End file.
